harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy reveals she is pregnant
Wendy reveals her pregnancy to her stunned family, while Erica has a fight with Rhonda in prison on this episode. This also marks an unofficial first appearance of Penny Jackson, who would later become known as Penny Randolph. Scene One Background: Atchley mansion. Everyone is assembled. Since the house was in Hannah's name, it is still in the family, and as such, Craig will always be a part of the family. With Samantha being the Harper who lives in there, the house is in her name. Everyone is kind of stunned at why they were summoned. Mrs. Buxley, the long-time housekeeper, has ushered the kids upstairs so they can play in Maggie's large play room. Wendy has everyone at attention. ANYSSA: What is going on, Aunt Wendy? SHEILA: Yes, you sounded pretty worried on the phone. MARILYN: Is everything all right, dear? WENDY: Yes, Aunt Marilyn, I am still very stunned myself. JUNE: What is going on? WENDY: I went to see Dr. Lane yesterday. ANYSSA: Dr. Lane? SHEILA: An OB/GYN at Mass General. WENDY: Yes. Anyway, what I had told to me was very stunning. ROSE: I hope you're ok, Mom. WENDY: I am, honey, you don't need to worry about that one. But I found out that I am pregnant! (The entire room is silenced) PATRICIA: Are you sure? WENDY: I am, Aunt Patricia. It was about three weeks before Michael died. We had sex before bed that night, and then three weeks later, he had his heart attack and died. It's still very early to know what it is, but the tests are clear, I am pregnant. And it is Michael's child. (Everyone is quiet.) SAMANTHA: I think that we should all be there to help you, Wendy. SHARMAINE: Yes, I agree. Although I am really only peripherally part of the family, I believe we should help. WENDY: Thank you, Sharmaine, you are really a part of the family, and not peripherally either. You ARE a family member. SHARMAINE: Thank you, Wendy. MARILYN: We will be at your call. JUNE: That's right, dear. WENDY Thank you all, I appreciate that. (Everyone hugs Wendy) Scene Two Background: MCI-Plymouth. Erica Harper is sitting in her cell. She is trying to get things taken care of. She's integrated herself into the Prison routine, and she's become the Cell block's leader of the Prisoners. She congratulated herself when she saw Rhonda screaming and ranting when she was caught trying to escape. She is walking towards the cafeteria, so she can have her meal. She sees the guard coming and she waves at her. The woman waves back. She nods and motions for Erica to follow her. They head to solitary. The guard nods, and Erica grins. RHONDA: It's about time, I am famished! (She looks out and she is sickened, it is Erica!) ERICA: Surprise, bitch! I see you fell into my trap! RHONDA: This was YOUR doing! All of it! I hate you, you evil bitch! ERICA: Don't ever cross me, woman! RHONDA: I will cross you, OVER and OVER again! ERICA (angrily, but tears are falling down her face): You will learn that I am not kidding that I will make your life hell! I told you that I may be a prisoner, but my last name is Harper! I know my family wants nothing to do with me, and who can blame them. I killed my own niece, and you think I don't hurt?! Being in this place makes you think about what you did. I killed someone I had a loser I had no business messing around with RAPE my own niece! You think I have no regrets, do you?! I do! It eats at me that I killed my own niece, and that I tried to kidnap her own child! I hate myself for that! I will never forgive myself for it. I am in this place for the rest of my life! I will NEVER get out of here! I aim to make the best of it, and I will! And you better stay out of my way, Whittenberg, or I will make you regret it! RHONDA: Burn in hell, Harper! ERICA (glaring at Rhonda): You want war, then, Whittenberg? Then, by God, you got it. I warned you, and you are asking for it now. The gloves come off now! RHONDA: Shut up, bitch! ERICA: I would not cross me. You'll keep, bitch! I will not mess with you now, but I warn you, you will not know when I will strike. (An infuriated Erica storms off. Rhonda is not concerned.) GUARD: You all right, Harper? ERICA: Yeah, I think so. I just need to go to my cell. GUARD: How about dinner? ERICA: I'd like that. Thank you. (After dinner, Erica goes back to her room, and listens to a song called "The Colours of my Life." As the guard goes on her rounds, Erica sits down at the table, and puts her head down. She feels that her world has gone dark. She's lost her family, nobody will even speak to her in the family, and she realizes that she has nobody to blame for it but herself. The realization that she had finally hit rock bottom comes over her like a wave. She buries her face in her hands and begins to sob inconsolably. An inmate, who is her friend, comes over and puts her arm around her. Erica feels something break in her, and she just weeps.) INMATE: Are you all right, Erica? ERICA: No, I'm not. I have to stay strong. INMATE: I won't say anything. ERICA: Thank you, Penny. (Erica opens herself to Penny Jackson hugging her.) PENNY: And you don't let that Rhonda get to you. I'll deal with her. You're strong for all of us, it's time for someone to be strong for you. ERICA (brightening): How are you going to handle her? PENNY: I have a VERY good idea. (Erica and Penny whisper. Erica calls her guard friend over. The three plot.) Scene Three Background: Dr. Stevenson's office at Mass. General. Wendy is talking with Abby. ABBY: I am sure it will all go well, Wendy. WENDY: I hope so. I just don't want any stress to happen. ABBY: It won't. WENDY: I know. ABBY: You've got lots of family to help you and they will. WENDY: Dylan has been wonderful. Eric has also been working with the others. ABBY: You've been blessed that you have Dyl, Rose, Barry, and Eric to help you through this all. WENDY: Yes, I am. I am blessed indeed. Anyssa told Susie last night. ABBY: Really? I've not understood how Anyssa and Susie are sisters. WENDY: It's quite a long story, but from what Anyssa told me, the main thing is, Susannah's parents, Sam and Lahoma Lucas, Sam is Rachel Cory's uncle, by the way; helped raise Anyssa after her birth parents died. ABBY: Why couldn't her aunt raise her? WENDY: She was working here with the Harpers, and she wasn't going to go against the wishes of her sister. ABBY: Makes sense to me. So, they are part of the family too? WENDY: Yes, they are. ABBY: I am glad. The Lucases are very nice. WENDY: You met them at Christmas last year. ABBY: Yes, I did. Anyssa introduced me and her. Anyssa is very proud of her. WENDY: Yes, she is. She loves her very dearly. ABBY: I am sure she does. And Susie loves her too? WENDY: They are sisters. ABBY: I am glad. (Abby and Wendy enjoy the sunset as they watch the night crawl over the Boston harbor. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes